


[Podfic] where you lead (i will follow)

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gilmore Girls AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 04:31:55, mp3 & m4b formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>louis is harry's slightly eccentric godfather, nick owns a diner, and the entire town knows they're meant for each other.<br/>(a gilmore girls!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] where you lead (i will follow)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where you lead (i will follow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153660) by [mozartspiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartspiano/pseuds/mozartspiano). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1oMhBuF)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/111HsDP)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/where-you-lead-i-will-follow)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Look okay, this fic is two of my favorite things in the world: Nick/Louis and Gilmore Girls. BECAUSE BICKERING MEANS THAT YOU REALLY CARE. There's no way I could pass up a chance to podfic that. Although N/L is practically my be-all end-all, I was trying to wait until something came along that I felt really passionate about, and this was totally it. Thank you to mozartspiano for giving me permission to record! Recorded for Amplificathon 2014.


End file.
